


Taller

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Enjolras sometimes just argue over who's taller even though they're literally almost the exact same height. </p>
<p>Written for Les Mis rare pair week 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taller

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I just quit with the title. Also this is straight up just fluff feat. rulers and friendship bracelets. 
> 
> Written for Les Mis rare pair week 2016 because I love these two so much.

Courfeyrac had been leaning on the doorway into the kitchen for the past six or seven minutes but Enjolras refused to look up. He had to finish reading this article and the other man was definitely up to something. “Hey, ‘ras.” Courfeyrac uncrossed his arms and instead let them hang at his side. “How tall are you?”

Pausing for a second to appreciate how out of left field the question was, Enjolras pressed his lips together before shaking his head a little. “I don’t know, five nine, five ten?”

From the corner of his eye, Enjolras could see Courfeyrac frown. “You’re not taller than me.”

Enjolras huffed, small smile on his lips. He looked to Courfeyrac, trying to downplay his amusement. The way the corner of the other man’s lips twitched told him he did a shit job. “Well, _you’re_ not taller than me.”

“When you’re not wearing three inch heels I am.” Courfeyrac shot back, unable to hide the mischievous glint in his eye.

Enjolras glanced to the article and then to his boyfriend. He sighed and put his tablet down on the couch. He stood up slowly, arching his back and stretching his arms over his head. He caught Courfeyrac starting at the exposed skin where his shirt rode up like a teenager. “Come here.” Slowly, Courfeyrac pushed himself off the doorframe and practically sauntered over to Enjolras who raised his eyebrow. Courfeyrac stopped with about an inch between them and Enjolras lifted his hand to measure the difference in their heights. When his hand bumped into the top of Courfeyrac’s head, he frowned and stood straighter.

“Hey--!” Courfeyrac protested, standing straighter himself. He attempted to measure as well only this time Enjolras appeared taller. Courfeyrac frowned and Enjolras smirked. Courfeyrac stepped closer to that there were only a few centimeters between them. He looked Enjolras in the eye and then stood on his toes. Enjolras impassively put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down.

With one hand still on his shoulder, Enjolras measured them. “I’m taller.”

“You’re not. You’re cheating.”

Courfeyrac glanced down to Enjolras’ lips and Enjolras pushed himself against him. “Cheating?” he breathed and rolled his hips. Courfeyrac rested their foreheads together, his fingers trailing over Enjolras’ hips and then went to kiss him. Enjolras smiled and Courfeyrac had a millisecond to realize something was wrong before Enjolras spun him around and pressed their backs together. “I’m taller.”

Courfeyrac let out a noise that was half a whine and half a laugh, and shoved Enjolras with his hips so that he took a stumbling step away. Offended, Enjolras stepped back and rested against him. They both tried to measure the height difference but were really only swatting at each other’s hands. They pressed against each other, both vying for the upper hand. Combeferre’s door opened and the man paused on his way out of the room to watch them, eyebrow cocked.

“Who’s taller?” Courfeyrac asked the same moment Enjolras demanded with the tiniest of grins, “Tell him I’m taller.”

“You’re exactly the same height.” This only made the two squirm more. “Against the wall.” He sighed and Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, sir.”

Combeferre ignored his suggestive tone and picked up a pen from the side table. He waited for Courfeyrac to stand against the doorframe again and then waited for him to stop squirming. At Enjolras’ cry of protest, he tapped his best friend’s shin so he went flat on his heels. He marked his height and then Enjolras took his place, his face stern like he was standing in front of a firing squad and not in the middle of a mock argument with his boyfriend. Combeferre was friends with such losers. The worst part is that no one believed that Enjolras was just as bad as Courfeyrac in his own way; he could write a thesis on it. He marked his height and then the two crowded around him. “Enjolras is taller by three centimeters.” Combeferre announced, which send Courfeyrac into the kitchen.

“You cheat!” He pulled a ruler from a drawer (and for the past two years he’d lived here, Combeferre had thought it was purely decorative) and then measured the distance, it was actually four centimeters. Courfeyrac then rounded on Combeferre. “You like him better!”

Combeferre just looked to him evenly and then lifted up his pant leg to show off the friendship bracelet tied around his ankle. Enjolras made a small impressed noise and Courfeyrac smiled and practically cooed as Combeferre put the pen back down and picked up his keys. “I’m going to pick up Bossuet and then he’s promised me dinner.”

“Say hi to him and Joly for us.”

“And 'chetta!”

“Yeah—and Musichetta if you see her.”

Courfeyrac looked to him incredulously, “Of course he’s going to see her he’s having dinner with Bossuet.”

“You’re not always with me.”

Combeferre rolled his eyes at the pair of them and shut the door quietly after him.

“I think you’ll find that I am.” Courfeyrac continued like he hadn’t noticed.

“Sometimes you’re with Combeferre.”

“Who’s always with you.”

“He’s with me only sixty-five percent of the time tops.”

“Eighty.”

“No way.”

“Yeah. Do you know how hard it is to get you alone?”

Whatever Enjolras had been prepared to say caught in his throat and a small smile twisted onto his lips. “We’re alone now.”

Courfeyrac pressed their foreheads together and smiled, “Yeah.” Enjolras wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss.The slowly traded kisses for several long moments, Courfeyrac unable to keep the smile from his face, Enjolras trailing his fingers up and down his back. Enjolras was perfectly content in the silence of the apartment, sometimes it was overwhelming just how much Courfeyrac felt like home.  


Courfeyrac pulled away rested their foreheads together, "I want our kids to be like Combeferre." 

"Kids?" For some reason, Enjolras pictured Courfeyrac in the back of an auditorium filming children dressed as trees while crying. 

"Yeah," he stole a kiss and then pulled him down to sit on the carpet with him. Enjolras rolled his eyes, Courfeyrac had a weird vendetta against sitting in furniture, he was always the one sitting on tables and counters. "I don't know how many or anything like that but I want them to be like Combeferre." 

"I'm terrible with children." 

"No, don't say that." Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around Enjolras and then gently knocked him to the ground. He lay half on top of him and Enjolras just decided to go with it. "You'll teach them all sorts of shit--like how to leave half drunk espressos everywhere--"

"That's Combeferre."

"--I know it's you. You'll teach them how to butt into everyone's conversations getting groceries." 

"I do not." 

Courfeyrac rested his chin on Enjolras' chest and he didn't even care that it was vaguely painful. He looked up at the ceiling, there were cobwebs starting to gather in the corners which was always a good sign: Courfeyrac was the only one who remembered to dust up there and he only did it when he was upset. "You'll probably buy matching clothes and be the cutest dad ever. You'll probably be everyone's favorite. You'll be the gossip of all the bake sales." 

Enjolras smiled and pushed him off of him, "Okay, no--that's you." He could imagine the matching sunglasses and flannel. And Jesus Christ he couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "We'd have to get married first." 

"Let's do it at the most dramatic time. Let's have the most dramatic proposal ever." 

"Okay." 

Courfeyrac sat up a little and looked to him with wide eyes, "Wait, are you like, serious?" 

Enjolras shrugged, still laying flat on the floor, and grabbed his hand, "You're my home, you make everything quiet and still and I love you." 

"I love you too." He leaned over to kiss him and then Enjolras caught him in another kiss as he started to pull away. Eventually Courfeyrac rolled over onto his back and bit his lip, smiling. He sighed and then just turned to look at Enjolras, looking absolutely thrilled. 

Enjolras enjoyed the sight of him for a couple of minutes before he rolled onto his side and smiled into the crook of Courfeyrac’s neck. “Told you I was taller.”

For a moment, Courfeyrac just gawked at him, then he shrugged, “Too bad no one will believe you.”

“Combeferre will back me up.”

“Nah, see, I think he’ll stay out of it.” Instead of answering, Enjolras began kissing Courfeyrac’s neck again and Courfeyrac just sighed, “I can’t believe he wears my friendship bracelets.”

Enjolras lifted his mouth to say, “Can we stop talking about him for a minute?”

“I can’t believe he does though.”

“Shut up,” Enjolras sighed, breath hot on his neck.

“I think you’re going to have to—ahh—make me.” He finished breathlessly. Enjolras smirked into his skin and Courfeyrac chucked, running his fingers through Enjolras’ hair.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very serious chance I'm going to be posting enjolras/courfeyrac with babies very soon. WHOOPS. 
> 
> ps [ rare pairs week 2016](http://lesmisrarepairs.tumblr.com).


End file.
